


The distance in your eyes

by VileVenom



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: Maybe something like Carlos takes Manolo's guitar away and Joaquin tries to cheer him up?</p><p>"Manolo?"</p><p>The torero in training lifted his head at his name, sniffing back tears as he spotted his friend, only to hastily wipe at his face and sit up, looking embarrassed at being caught crying. “J-Joaquin,” Manolo hiccuped, forcing a smile onto his face as he greeted his friend, “What are you doing here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The distance in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment where I nearly made this angsty as all hell by making Carlos break the guitar, but I couldn't do it.

Joaquin frowned as he heard the soft sounds of muffled sobbing coming from an alley way he’d been passing by on his way to casa Sanchez to see if Manolo was home from his practice yet. It was true enough that they were both busy a fair bit of the time, ever since Maria had left and they’d both been shunted into training for their respective career choices, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make time every once and a while.

But, Manolo would have to wait for now. After all, what kind of a hero would he one day make if he didn’t answer to the call of someone crying?

Joaquin quietly approached the sound, wandering through the cascading shadows of the narrow street, perking up once he spotted the hunched figure of whoever was crying. He hurried his footsteps a bit, only to give pause as he realized that he recognized the hunched figure, dressed in an oversized chaquetilla and the tell tale curl of their hair.

"Manolo?"

The torero in training lifted his head at his name, sniffing back tears as he spotted his friend, only to hastily wipe at his face and sit up, looking embarrassed at being caught crying. “J-Joaquin,” Manolo hiccuped, forcing a smile onto his face as he greeted his friend, “What are you doing here?”

"I heard crying," Joaquin admitted, stepping forward and moving to sit next to his friend, "I came to see what was wrong."

Manolo’s lips twisted into a shape Joaquin couldn’t quite figure out, before the other turned his head away and wiped at his eyes once again. “Was I that loud?”

"Not really," Joaquin reassured, lifting his hand hesitantly in the air, before letting it come to rest on the shoulder of Manolo’s chaquetilla, "I just have really good hearing."

Manolo huffed out a laugh, finally returning his gaze to Joaquin, his smile wobbling dangerously on his lips, before it fell once more, the soon to be torero’s shoulders slumping as he let out a breath. “Papa took away my guitar,” he offered without prompt, rubbing underneath his eye with the heel of his palm, “I don’t think he’s going to give it back.”

Joaquin blinked in surprise. Senor Sanchez had threatened to take the instrument away many a time before, but had never followed through on the threat. Joaquin had always figured it was because the guitar meant so much to Manolo, given how much his mother had loved music and that it was Maria’s parting gift to him before she’d left for Spain.

"He caught me playing with the Rodriguez brothers when I was supposed to be at practice again, and I thought, for a moment, that he was going to snap it in half. He locked it in his room, and I really don’t think he’s going to let me have it back, Joaquin. He was so mad."

"Manny," Joaquin murmured, moving his hand from his friend’s shoulder up to the back of his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I’m sure he’ll give it back. He knows how much it means to you."

"Maybe," Manolo sighed, finally rising from his seat, "I have to go. Papa wants me to train extra today, for skipping out earlier. I’m sorry, Joaquin."

Joaquin watched his friend trudge away, a dour mood surrounding the boy as he headed back towards the plaza de toros. It was strange, and it didn’t sit right with him, to see Manolo in such a state. The boy was not made to be so miserable. So he vowed to fix that.

~

"Manolo!"

Manolo glanced up from shining the decorative medals on his jacket at the call of his name, his eyes widening as his gaze landed upon the source of the shout. He rose quickly to his feet, his chaquetilla falling to the ground from his lap into an unceremonious heap. “Joaquin!” he called back, taking a hesitant step forward even as his friend continued to run towards him. It looked like Joaquin was carrying his guitar, but no, he wouldn’t have…would he?

"Here," Joaquin thrust the well worn, but care for guitar into Manolo’s hands once he’d reached the other boy, a slow, disbelieving smile forming on Manolo’s face, "It wouldn’t be San Angel without Manolo Sanchez warbling away with his guitar."

"But-but how?" Manolo sputtered, taking the guitar gratefully, but still completely surprised by the turn of events.

"I have my ways," Joaquin grinned, shining his nails on the front of his shirt, looking rather smug. He’d never tell Manolo, of course, that he’d been caught by Senor Sanchez climbing in through his bedroom window to try and steal back the guitar, only to have the instrument handed over with an exasperated smile once Joaquin explained that he just wanted the guitar, and that it didn’t feel right to see Manolo without it.

It was worth it for the brilliant smile Manolo gave him before engulfing him in the tightest hug he thought he’d thus far experienced in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my tumblr to submit a prompt! [Over here](vilevenom.tumblr.com)


End file.
